Enderlox
by kannatassi
Summary: While fighting the all-mighty enderdragon, Sky and Deadlox have worked up all the resources to kill him once and for all. But when a mysterious creature kidnaps Deadlox and then brings him right back to Sky, he starts to wonder if they really left him unharmed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As Deadlox mines, he feels a stiff pain in his hand. He has been mining for over 2 days now (in minecraft time), looking for diamonds. He told his friend, and survival partner, Sky, that he would go look for some to finish up their stack; for they needed a strong sword; for they were getting ready to fight the Enderdragon. But he hasnt found enough. He is motivated though, he only needs one more to complete the stack. Deadlox is tired, needs sleep, food, and a weapon. He broke his 2 iron swords fighting off zombies and spiders and skeletons. He ate all his food in hope of regeneration. And he is so tired that if he could, he would fall asleep on the bed of stone he is standing on. He decides to give up searching for a little bit, to rest and get more recources before he comes back again. As he heads up the path marked my torches, cobble, and his own memory, he suddenly sees something glistening. Redstone? Maybe some fresh budder. Dear god would that be amazing. He seriously thinks sky took all of the budder out of posession for it. Maybe protecting it from squids (if he really thought they could appear in the mines, let alone, take it.) Anyways, he started to walk over to the glistening object, hoping it could be some extra redstone, for Sky had also blown up most of his contraptions when he spawned squids in his room as a joke. He jumps weakly over the mini waterfall, and starts to get a closer look at the object. To his suprize, it's a DIAMOND! He had never thought he would find another diamond, let alone one in plain sight! Deadlox was stoked. His eyes lit up immediatley, and he started sprinting twords it, not caring he only has 3 hunger and no food. He pulls out his pickaxe and starts to mine it. Once he breaks it, he picks it up and runs to the surface of the mine. He finds Sky, replanting the wheat. "SKY SKY SKY!" He yells. "DEADLOX!" He screams back. Sky runs twords his friend, who looks so beat up he would carry him to his bed without a doubt, totally forgeting about the unfinished crops. "I GOT THE DIAMONDS!" He ever so happily yells. "AWESOME!" Sky says as he embraces Deadlox. "Carry me to my bed...I cant feel my arm. Let alone most my body parts." Sky laughs, and picks up his friend and starts to carry him back to the house. "What about our crops..." Deadlox realizes a little bit late. "I'll deal with that later." Sky says, sounding like he couldn't care less, wich he probably doesn't. Sky carefully lays his friend down on his bed, and he immediatley closes his eyes and starts snoring. Sky laughs and heads back outside to deal with his crops.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"OK, so we have everything, right!" Deadlox says, elated.

"Yes! I quadruple checked!" Sky says just as happy as Deadlox.

"Good. Are we ready?!" Deadlox asks smiling so hard it's starting to hurt.

"More than ever!" Sky yells back at his friend. Deadlox and Sky had just decided they were 100% absolutley ready to fight and defeat the enderdragon. They were happier than ever, fully equipped with full enchanted diamond armour, beast diamond swords. (Both of them had sharpness and fire aspect on them.) A bow with all of the enchants on it, food for life, a crapload of ender pearls, and 20 eye of enders each. Just in case some of theirs broke on the journey to the end.

"Can I do the honours?" Deadlox asks his friend, still smiling with his signature smile.

"Yes you may!" Sky responds in a mocking polite tone. Deadlox laughs and throws the eye of ender, waiting until it lands, and picking it up.

They alternate between throws, Deadlox, Sky, Deadlox, Sky, Deadlox, Sky, etc. Until they find an area where the eye of enders' landed 5 times in a row.

"I guess this is it." Deadlox says wih excitment in his voice. "Got the shovel?" He asks Sky, panting a little.

"Oh shit!" Sky responds as if remembering someting finally. Deadlox stops smiling and his eyes widen.

"You've got to be kiding me." Deadlox says, his face not changing.

"AHAHA! GOT YOU!" Sky laughs mockingly. Deadlox punches him hard in the rib.

"Not funny." He retorts, even though hes smiling. Sky gives him one of the the shovels and he starts digging down. Once he reaches stone he pulls out his enchanted pick and starts digging more, Sky just behind him. Deadlox suddenly drops to a floor made of different types of stone, costing him 2 hearts. "Ouch." He says while brushing all of the debris off him. He doesnt see Sky. "Sky?" He says, a bit louder than his regular voice tone. No response. "Sky?!" He says louder. He then hears this wierd sound, a thumping, breaking of blocks, like somebody's trying to get in. He pulls out his sword, and starts looking around. As the noise gets nearer, he laughs at himself, for it was only Sky, finishing his tunnel down. He sees his friend's nameplate, and as a celing block close to his breaks, Sky falls flat on his stomach. He lets out a distorted groan, and gets up. "What took you so long?" Dealox asks Sky, who is covered in sand.

"I found budder what was I supposed to do, just leave it?" Sky responds in a somewhat high tone.

"YES!" Deadlox yells at his friend. Sky puts his hands up in a surrender like motion, and he laughs.

"Ok, so how are we gonna find thhis badass." Sky states, leaning against the wall admiring his sword.

"Well, I have a plan for that." Deadlox says somewhat mischeviously. "Follow me" He says. Deadlox wanders around spawn until he sees a spiral staircase.

"Where are we? And why are we at a spiral staircase?" Sky asks him, a little bit disoriented.

"Sometimes if you dig srtraight from the end of the spiral staircase you will find the portal right away." Deadlox says, smiling at his friend and pulling out his pick. He starts to tunnel, his pickaxe slowly wearing down.

After about 5 minutes of digging, he hears something. It sounds like the sound of lava. Deadlox smiles widley, eyes widened, and he starts to dig faster than ever, not paying attention to the burning sensation in his arm. He finds an opening and goes through it. And right in front of him is the end portal, caged in iron bars, waiting to be activated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Deadlox stares in amazment. Sky right behind him, eyes wider then ever. This is what they hve preared for all their lives. Since the first workbench they made to the nether portal. From finding their first diamond to mining their last, Sky and Deadlox have come so far to get here.

"You can do it." Sky tells Deadlox. "You are the reason we're here now." They both know what he's talking about. Deadlox takes the eye of ender's and starts placing them in the spots needed. He looks at Sky before placing the last one, and he smiles. Deadlox places it, and the portal shines bright, making their vision white for a bit, and then it takes the form of an end portal.

"Ready?" Deadlox asks more in a statement than a question.

"I was born ready." Sky says camly, smiling.

Deadlox laughs briefly, and smiles his signature smile. "Three."

"Two".

"One." They both look at eachother, and they see that they are both smiling.

"Good luck." Sky remarks, not in his usual silly tone, but still smiling.

"Go."

_**AN: I know this was a short chapter, IM SORRY! But I need this ending for the beginning of chapter 4. Don't worry though, chapter 4 will be good; I have plans for some scenes in the future! I hope you all enjoy, please comment, review, and all of that good stuff. I WANNA KNOW HOW IM DOING! What i could fix, or what I am doing fine. PLEASE REVIEW! luv you guys. BBAAIIII!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Deadlox egts up as soon as he hits the ground, Sky mimicking his actions. He pulls out his sword and starts to look for the enderdragon. He sees a healing pillar shine a light on the enderdragon, healing him. "There" He tells sky, pointing at the silouette. Deadlox nods at Sky, snd he takes aim for the shining light while Deadlox starts to throw ender pearls at the caged lights. Sky immediatley hits the light, causing an explosion. But Deadlox is having trouble.

"Here" Sky tells Deadlox. He takes his enderpearls and gives Deadlox his bow. "You snipe, i'll work on the cages." He says. They nod at the same time, and Deadlox spots the next light. He pulls back on the bow string, griping the arrow firmly. He concentrates as hard as he can-there is an enderdragon trying to kill them both (hes not doing it quietly.)- So he misses once. Deadlox internally kicks himself, and draws again. He aims harder, concentrating harder than he probably should. He squints one eye, and then both as he releases the arrow. It flies in the air, and explodes the light, causing another to shine on the enderdragon.

Deadlox's arms are now aching, alternating between slashing the enderdragon when he came down, sniping at the healing lights, and throwing countless ender pearls. But he can't give up now. He and Sky had already blown up all he lights, and the enderdragon was extremely low on health. As the last hit near, Sky stepped away from the dragon, to let himself heal. Deadlox was not going to wait anymore for him to die, so he stepped in. He pulled out his swor, and sprinted twords the dragon. He slashed and slashed and slashed, lowering his health greatly. He pulled back his sword and lunged forward one last time, his sword right above his heart. Dedlox could've killed him just then, but before his sword could penetrate the dragon, a forcefield formed around it. Deadlox went flying through the air, knocking Sky hard against a pillar. Deadlox hurried to get up to see what had prevented him from killing the dragon. Just as he got up a shilouette came blazing through the air. It swiped up Deadlox in one move, and he was gone. Leaving sky with one heart and the dragon fully healed. Sky knew exactly what took his friend, and he shivered at the name. Herobrine.

_**AN: YESS! AHHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! I WOULD WRITE MORE NOW, BUT MY FINGERS HURT AND ITS MONDAY NIGHT, 9:53 PM. IM JUST ABOUT TO HOPEFULLY CATCH A NEW EPISODE COMING OUT TONIGHT AN IM SUPER EXITED BCAUSE THE LAST EPISODE WAS JUST ASDFGHJL;. BUT I WILL WRITE MORE! I PROMISE! ! PLEASE REVIEW, AND I WILL BE BACK IN LIKE 2 DAYS! BAII!**_

_**PS if you know what show im talking about, then you are amazing. Total fan gorling right now lol. If you have an idea, there are new episoes mondays at 10\9 central.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

The pain is excrusiating. Dealox screams as it intensifies. He is panting, sweating, and his eyes are watery. He doesn't know where he is, or who anyone is. But he does know one thing- Sky. He knows that his friend is worried, and Deadlox feels pity for him, even he can't do anything about that. As Herobrine walks by his cell, he smirks at him, and that makes Deadlox enraged. He stops to talk to Deadlox. "Sky. Hes a nice guy, funny, smart, and an exeptionally well player." Deadlox's face hardens, he says those words calmly, and as if they were in a minor key. "Would be a shame if anything happened to him." Herobrine laughs, and walks away.

"Wait." Deadlox says in a monotone voice.

"Oh, did I forget something?" Herobrine says smirking. He slowly walks over to Deadlox's cell and inserts the key into the holder. His door slides open and Deadlox walks out. But just as he does he screams. The pain in his back has come back, and it is even more intense. Then follows a pain in his fingers, his tailbone, and his vision is blurry. Herobrine laughs as a confused Deadlox stands up and stumbles. His vision goes back to normal and the pain goes away a Herobrine does too. Deadlox decides to follow Herobrine, hoping to tell him off. (He did not like it very much when He laughed at his pain.) Deadlox finds Herobrine and comes uo behind him. But just as Deadlox was about to speak his eyes go blurry, and his tailbone starts to hurt again, along with his back and fingers. Deadlox is now really confused, and in alot of pain. He tries to keep his mouth shut so Herobrine doesn't know that hes behind him. Deadlox can't hold it anymore. He screams at the top of his lungs, and falls to the floor, holding his own hands. Herobrine turns around slowly. "Don't you think for one second that I didn't know you were behind me." He says harshly, Deadlox winces.

"Stop..." Deadlox mumbles. "...make it stop..." He mumbles louder. Deadlox suddenly feels rage inside him. Rage at Herobrine, as he remembers Sky. "Where is Sky! " Deadlox stands up. "What did you do with him!" He yells at Herobrine. He doesn't respond. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Deadlox yells. This infuriates Herobrine. He turns around, and grabs Deadlox by a wing he doesn't know is there. He drags him over to a room with a shiny floor.

"Look down." Herobrine demands. Deadlox refuses, trying to brake free of Herobrine's grip. "I said, look down." Herobrine Demands harshly. He pulls Deadlox's head to the floor, causing him to see his reflection. His eyes widen. He can feel his heart pounding 1 million times per minute. Deadlox lets out a faint sound. He doesn't see the Deadlox he knows from the mirror in the morning. He sees a Deadlox with a tail, one reaching down to the ground, his fingernails are claws, and unfurling from his back are gigantic wings. As he opens his mouth, he sees fangs instead of teeth. He turns around to Herobrine, who still has the same look as he did when he was forcing Deadlox to look down. "You're not Deadlox anymore." He says, confusing Deadlox. "You're Enderlox."

_**AN: WOOO! I FINALLY WROTE MORE! I WAS PLANNNG THIS PART FOR A WHILE NOW. I WAS ACTUALLY GONNA PUT A PART FROM CHAPTER 6 IN HERE, BUT THEN I WAS LIKE NAAHH. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW! THE FIRST REVIEW I GOT MADE ME SO HAPPY! BUT SERIOUSLY THOUGH. YOU JUST TAKING THE TIME TO READ MY STORY REALLY MEANS ALOT TO ME. MUCH THANKS! BAII!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Enderlox slowly looks up to Herobrine. He feels rage inside him. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" He yells at Herobrine.

"Listen closley." He responds sternly. "You tell NO-ONE." He yells at Enderlox, causing him to twitch. "Your friend is waiting for you at home..." Herobrine trails off. "I suggest you find him." He smirks. "Don't worry, you'll be able to locate him _very_ easily." He chuckes with evil in his voice. Enderlox looks up at him, sweat on his face. Herobrine lets go of Enderlox and walks away, letting him transform back to normal.

Deadlox watches him walk away, panting in fright. He turns around, seeing a window. He runs twords it and jumps out. He lands on his feet, and starts running. He thinks of Sky, and runs in the direction his mind is leading him. Faster and faster each breath.

Sky lay there, not moving. He is breathing, but not moving. He only blinks, and stares at his ceiling for the 7th consecutive hour. He has only moved in his sleep, kicking and thrashing from the constant nightmares about Herobrine taking his friend. And for all he knows, he could be dead. Or dying as Sky lays there, motionless. "NO!" He yells. Herobrine grabs Deadlox by the neck and yanks him closer to his body.

"What a lovley headset there..." Herobrine smiles evily. "Would be a shame if anyting happened to it, wouldn't it, Sky." Herobrine smirks. He pulls off his headset and tosses it to Sky, so injured he could barley hold it. Sky has tears running down his cheeks, of pain and of everything inside him yeling help, for him, for Deadlox. Deadlox gasps for air, wheezing, and puffing. Herobrine smiles even harder, and pushes his arm into Deadlox's neck, suffocating him. He falls off the platform, and Sky watches him plumet slowly into the lava. Sky's cheeks are now covered with tears, he lets out a breath, as Herobrine laughs and turns away. Leaving Sky, and the only part left of Deadlox in his arms. The green lights on the headphones of the headset stop glowing. They were a luminescent neon green. Now they are a lifeless green. A lifeless Deadlox.

Sky screams and sits up, his face covered in sweat and tears. "It was a dream..." He thinks to himself. But that doesn't reassure him that much. For maybe Deadlox is dead. Skys's doorbell rings. He lays there for a bit, thinking its just some stupid telemarketers, or a package. He then gets up lazily to answer the door. "I'm not interes-" Sky's eyes widen. For standing in his doorway, is Deadlox.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

Sky embraces Deadlox, hugging him tightly. Sky starts to tear up a bit, so he rubs his face on Deadlox's right shoulder.

"I..." Sky starts. "I thought I would never see you again..." Sky says, his voice breaking a little. Deadlox sniffes, and stays silent. Once they finally break the hug, Sky gestures Deadlox to come inside. He eagerly accepts and walks in. His house smells, honestly, horrifying. Deadlox can feel his gag reflex coming, so he tries to make it not noticable. "Sorry, I haven't really done anything in the time you were gone." Deadlox gives him a sarcastic look.

"Really, I had do idea." Deadlox replies, covering his nose.

"I know..." Sky replies sheepishly.

"Dah, because I ab just doind this for do reasod whatsoever."

"Sorry man." Sky says chucking. "Here, you can sleep in the guest room, should be the only room that smells decent."

"Thanks." Deadlox says as he uncovers his nose and walks towards it. He opens the door, and sees a bed, a closet with a mirror, a nightstand with a lamp, and a bathroom and shower in the room. "nice." Deadlox thinks to himself. He flops on the bed out of exaustion and lets his thoughts rant on him.

He first starts thinking about what is on his mind now, also known as all he has ever been able to think about since he saw his reflection. "Why me.."is his main quote right now. But he is also thinking about something else. Sky. He feels awful everytime he talks to him. The guilt of hiding something from his best friend is torturing him. He doesn't like to lie, for Deadlox has never really been the type to keep secrets and lie. Especially not to Sky. Before Herobrine came along, he couldn't even think of anything he knows that Sky doesn't. They've alwayas shared secrets with eachother. From crushes, to thoughts, and everything on their mind. Deadlox and Sky are more than friends, they're brothers. At least they were. Now all Deadlox can think about is what he is doing. Lying right to Sky's face everytime he speaks to him. "agh!" Deadlox kicks himself for being so stupid.

"Hey sky!" He calls from his bed, tying his shoes.

"Yeah?" He calls back.

"I'm gonna go on a walk." He finishes tying his shoes, and waits for a response.

"OK! Have fun, be careful! seriously, be CAREFUl! I don't want you to get kidnapped again, ok?!" Sky yells back.

"I'll be fine don't wory!" Deadlox starts to walk out of his room, and down the hall. "Bye Sky!" He says cheerfully. "If i'm not back in 2 hours then you can worry." Deadlox chuckles.

"Bye Deadlox!" Sky responds cheerfully

Deadlox wals out the door, and down the street. As he walks, he thinks even more. _AWWWW! I feel so bad not telling Sky! It's torture! Maybe I can tell him and not tell Herobrine that I told Sky! He'll understand! I mean, if Herobrine does ever show up, he can act all composed and epicly defeat him with me. Ok Deadlox that will never happen. But what if I DID tell him?! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO HEROBRINE?! Ok, bad idea. But HEY! At least he wont pass out when he sees his best friend as a freaking dragon! Ok even WORSE idea. PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER DEADLOX! _He shakes his head and keeps walking mindlessly down random roads.

By now he has been walking for about an hour. He checks his watch. 2:09 PM. Ok, an hour and 9 minutes. No difference really. _I should probably start heading back now. _He thinks to himself, and he turns around. He can now identify the path from memory, and distinctive characteristics that he went down. Where is he anyways? Well he's next to an abandoned ally. _Ok time to head back. _He thinks to himself.

All of a sudden Deadlox's ears start ringing. Louder and louder each step. He just trys to ignore it. The ringing is doubleing each second. "MMMMMMMMPPPPHHHH..." He lets out a sound of annoyance and pain. He turns around and runs toward the abandoned ally. As the ringing continues, his eyes start to get blurry and his vision starts to become distorted. By now he knows exactly what's happening. He lets out a sound of pain. "UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNGG!" A, very, distorted sound of pain. His teeth start hurting, and his back and tailbone would normally be numb of pain by now.

"DID YOU SAY, ANYTHING?!" Herobrine yells, pinning Enderlox to the brick ally wall.

"No! No! No I didn't!" He exclaims in fear. "I swear I didn't!" He retorts again in fear.

"GOOD. NOW LET'S KEEP IT THAT WAY." Herobrine threatens. Enderlox gives him a frightened, but approving look. Herbrine vanishes, leaving Enderlox alone in the ally, the pain going away, and bringing him back to normal. But he is still frightened. _OK Deadlox, BAD IDEA. VERY, VERY BAD IDEA. SKY KNOWS NOTHING. AND WE'LL KEEP IT THAT WAY. _He thinks to himself. He slowly gets up and wipes his eyes with his shirt collar, and starts heading back down the path.

Deadlox opens the fron door, and walks in. "Hey Sky."

"Hey Deadlox. How was your walk?" Sky asks.

"Aw, it was nice." Deadlox responds, practically biting his lip trying to keep his words in a minimum. He is way too concerned he might slip too much information. I it just him, or is it that whenever you are trying to hide something, it seems like everything you say is slowly leading to someone finding out what you're hiding.

"Good. So do want dinner now, err..." Sky interrupts Deadlox's train of thoughts.

"Uh, maybe later." He responds sheepishly. "I'm kindof...you knwo what sure."

''Good haha. Ok how about noodles?" Sky suggests chuckling.

"Sounds good!" Deadlox approves. "Im gonna go sleep." He says.

"Kay. I'll call you when it's ready." Sky says.

"Okay." Deadlox heads down the hall and flops on his bed. _UUGGGHHH. _He thinks in exaustion. And with that, he falls asleep.

_**AN: OK SO THAT WAS THE END OF CHAPTER I DONT REMEMBER! IM TRYING TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER, BECAUSE I FELT THE OTHER ONES WERE A BT TOO SHORT. ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! ILL SEE YU SOON!**_

_**-KANNATASSI ^_^.**_


End file.
